


Once You Go Black...

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Story Requests [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Interracial Sex, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Throatpie, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Arden Cho's incredible hunger for huge, black, cocks is getting out of hand, so she enlists her security team to help her do something about it.
Series: Story Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040897
Kudos: 6





	Once You Go Black...

The training room was massive, modern, and well lit, but Arden Cho wasn't using it's modern equipment. She was on the padded ground in black capris and a yoga bra, pushing herself to the very limit. Sweat was positively cascading down her slim, toned, body, and her disheveled, dark brown, hair was flying in all directions, but she forced herself through push up after push up, moving with flawless speed and grace. She told herself that she was a warrior and the days when pain and suffering could have defeated her were long over. But as she pushed away from the ground, a voice rang out in her mind.  
  
“Choke on that cock, you greedy, fucking, whore!”  
  
“GOD YES!” Arden screamed at full volume, collapsing to the floor in mid push up.  
  
Panting heavily, she drew herself into a sitting position, placing her trembling hand on her crotch. It was completely soaked through, and while some of that was sweat to be sure, Arden could feel herself reeling from the waves of an electric orgasm. She was radiating heat, but her veins felt like ice as a spreading blush washed over her face. She glanced around frantically, looking to see whether her unmistakably lewd scream had drawn in her security team. But she remained alone, a small, dark-haired, Asian woman plastered with a sheen of sweat and her pussy juices.  
  
“Goddamn that fantasy,” Arden sighed out loud, getting herself back on her feet.  
  
She headed for the massive, marble, shower in her bedroom, determined to solve her problem once and for all.  
  
For as long as Arden could remember, she’d had a secret, nasty, desire: to be completely dominated and degraded by black men. She wanted to be completely powerless, for Arden Cho, singer, master martial artist, and actress, to become some gutter slut with rivulets of cum flowing from each of her well-plowed holes. She jilled off thinking about that almost daily, sometimes cumming forcefully imagining being triple penetrated during a livestream. Her favorite fantasy was announcing to the world that she was abandoning her career to go to work for Pornhub. Up to now, those fantasies had been relatively harmless. Arden simply took care of herself, and went on to inspire the world. But now they were starting to take over her mind, and incidents like her recent experience were becoming more frequent.  
  
Upon reaching her room, Arden opened a secret panel under her cherry wood, four poster, bed. From it she pulled a ten inch dildo almost as thick as her wrist, with a powerful suction cup behind the balls that allowed it to be mounted on her wall. It looked exactly like a veiny, black cock. Arden shivered with lust and fondled it eagerly. Fishing out a bottle of lube, she ran to her bathroom, locking herself in with shaky fingers. The room was soundproof and devoid of cameras so Arden immediately let herself go.  
  
“FUCK YES!” she screamed, violently ripping her yoga bra down the middle. “I’VE BEEN DRIPPING FOR YOU ALL FUCKING DAY! COME USE YOUR LITTLE WHORE. HELL YES! RUB THAT FAT MUSHROOM ON THESE A CUP TITTIES! SLATHER THEM WITH THAT THICK FUCKING PRECUM. THAT’S IT! MARK YOUR FUCKING BITCH! SLAP MY FACE WITH THAT COCKMEAT! DO IT HARDER! BEAT ME WITH THAT MONSTER COCK! SHIT! THAT’S ENOUGH FOREPLAY! GAG THIS MOTHERFUCKING WHORE! PULL MY HAIR WHILE YOU UUOOGHH.”  
  
Arden shoved the dildo down her throat, sucking it greedily, with a wanton hunger. Slurping and drooling noises echoed off the tile. Drool cascaded around the invader and down her chin as she forced more and more of the toy into her throat. Only by leaning her head back and opening her mouth as wide as possible was she finally able to take the cock to the hilt. Arden held it in place for four seconds, before it popped out violently and the actress found herself gasping for air.  
  
In a frenzy, Arden grabbed the dick and lubed it generously before leaping into the shower and mounting it up on the wall. She tore her capris from her body in shreds and threw them on the floor as she frantically turned on the water. She squeezed thick ribbons of shower gel all over her body and massaged it in with he hands, creating cascades of suds all over her nubile, young, body. As she continued to wash, she backed her asshole onto the dildo and fucked herself wantonly while massaging her sudsy cunt. In a moment, she was groaning with an animal lust as her free hand squeezed and caressed her perky breasts. Her nipples were engorged and amazingly sensitive. Arden felt a shock every time her hand brushed one. The sting of the water and the heat of the steam both drove the heady waves of pleasure that were consuming the actress alive until they crested into a magnificent orgasm. Arden let out a shriek of pure pleasure and very nearly fell to the floor.   
  
  
Arden was nothing if not a problem solver, and by the time she’d gotten dressed, she had devised a solution to hers. She was now in consultation with Boland, Derick, and Chris, three members of her security team. They were well-built, black men that sported impressive biceps, steely eyes, and an air of mastery. Much like the Wu-Tang Clan, they were nothing to fuck with, and thus, a good fit for Arden’s recurring fantasy. When she had finished outlining her proposal, Chris gave her a skeptical look  
  
“This all sounds like some ol' Candid Camera shit,” he said slowly. “Celebrities don’t go around-”  
  
“Paris Hilton,” Arden interjected.  
  
“Most celebrities don't run around doing shit like this.”  
  
“Most celebrities don't hide one of these under their bed,” Arden replied, reaching into the bed’s compartment and presenting her dildo.  
  
“Damn,” Boland cried, laughing heartily. “I guess she really wants to fuck!”  
  
“I’d say so,,” Derrick added. "It smells like her body wash and a cleaning fluid. I’m guessing she got really horny in the shower.”  
  
“I’m still really horny!” Arden interjected. “I’m trying to get you three to shower me in cum!”  
  
“Look, this is taking us away from actually securing shit. If she wants to be a whore, let's fuck the bitch and get back to work.”  
  
So saying, Chris roughly forced Arden on her knees.  
  
“Let’s she what you can do with some real cock,” Boland said. And stripping off his clothes, he jammed his cock in her mouth. It was just about as big as the dildo that had gone before it, but the security guard was pistoning harder than her hands ever could. “You asked for it, bitch! Now take that cock! Part of being a whore is getting choked!”  
  
He forced himself in savagely, grabbing her head and ramming it down hard. Arden made loud choking and gagging noises as her eyes grew red and teary from the assault. She got a second or two of air every few moments, when Boland pulled his cock all the way out, but then he slammed it deep into her windpipe until her nose was grinding against his stomach. Thick ropes of spit were visible whenever he pulled out and huge bubbles of spit plastered Arden’s face when he went in. More and more when he pulled out, he took the liberty of slapping her hard enough to rattle her teeth, and spiting in her face.  
  
“Ream that damn bitch's fucking throat!” Derrick encouraged, pulling Arden’s legs until she was on all fours.  
  
While Boland continued to act on instructions, Derrick lined his eleven inches up with Arden’s ass. Pulling back he slammed into her ass like a battering ram and she screamed on Boland’s huge cock as the stabbing pain swept through her.  
  
“Yeah, motherfucker! Take it, you dumb cunt! Take this fucking cock up your ass! Hump back on it, bitch! Move that ass! Show me how much you love fucking big black cocks! Keep fucking the dog shit out of her mouth, Bo! Teach that bitch what her mouth is for!”  
  
Arden's cunt was a faucet of girlcum. She had never been so horny in all her life. Her ass was on fire and she could barely breathe. She was being used by a pair of enormous black cocks. It was better than any fantasy she had ever had, and when Chris crawled under them and shoved his meat into her cunt, her mind reeled, and spots flashed in front of her eyes.  
  
“God, the bitch is tight!” Chris grunted as he stretched her cunt walls. “I’m gonna open you up, baby! Take all that good dick! Fuck yeah! Every one of the cockslut’s holes are filled! Yeah, she’s a BBC cockslave for real now! Keep using this fucking whore, boys! Stupid slut’s about to cum!”  
  
“OH FUCK! THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR USING THIS WHORE!” Arden screamed in the brief moment her airway was clear.  
  
A massive orgasm shook her to her core and nearly caused a muscle spasm. The three men pulled out and left Arden gasping. The star’s pussy and ass were gaping magnificently. Before she could properly catch he breath, one of the men grabbed her and rammed his cock down her throat. He began fucking her face rapidly, going balls deep without mercy. After twenty five pumps, he threw her to another guy.  
  
For the next fifteen minutes, the men passed her around, violating her throat with wild abandon. Arden’s face was a mask of spit. She was backhanded often, and slapped with thick, black, cocks. More than once a nutsack was jammed in her mouth, Eventually, she was shoved to the ground and two massive dicks went in her ass at once. The third went in her pussy and her security were treating her like a low rent whore.  
  
“YES! USE ME YOU BASTARDS! OWN MY FUCKING HOLES! I’M NOTHING BUT A FLESHLIGHT FOR BIG BLACK COCK! I CAN’T HELP IT! GOD THOSE MASSIVE THICK ASS FUCKPOLES ARE MY DESTINY! OH FUUCCKKK!!!!!!” she cried out suddenly as her third orgasm of the day threatened to shut down her nervous system. Again the men pulled out of her and Arden ass was gaped impossibly wide.  
  
Immediately, Boland rammed his cock down her throat and held it there.  
  
“SWALLOW YOU GODDAMN WHORE!”  
  
He came directly into her windpipe causing Arden to cough and gasp pathetically.  
  
“GET READY TO WEAR THIS CUM!” Derrick grunted,  
  
He and Chris hosed down her face and tits. Arden was a sticky mass of cum and spit.   
  
“Take pictures,” Arden sputtered. “Take blackmail pictures. Use them whenever you want money or sex. This can’t stop now. I need it too much! I want to be your black cock whore forever."


End file.
